starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Insider 83
Star Wars Insider 83, to 83 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Opowiadania: *MedStar: Intermezzo - autor: Michael Reaves i Steve Perry, ilustracje: Randy Martinez Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **What Is Up with Darth Plagueis and Anakin? *Skywalking News **AFI Honors George Lucas **Sith Sets Box Office Records **Star Wars The Show Exhibits In Italy **Episode III Soundtrack Makes History **Star Wars Battlefront II Coming To The PSP **Karen Traviss to Pen Sequel *Jedi Library Books **Birth of the Empire - autor: Jason Fry *Drawn By The Force Comics **A Galaxy Full Of Rogues - autor: Daniel Wallace *Technical Readout Set Piece **Mustafar: Main Control Room - autor: Chris Trevas *Ground Assault - autor: Daniel Wallace *The Art Of Revenge of The Sith Part One - autor: J. W. Rinzler *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **Dead Sith Tell No Tales *20 Most Memorable Moments of The Expanded Universe - autor: Abel G. Pena i Enrique Guerrero, ilustracje: Joe Corroney *Multiple Personality - autor: Brett Rector *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk - autor: Steve Sansweet **Searching Out Cool Sith Stuff *Star Wars Spray Paint and Stormtroopers: Star Wars Street Art - autor: Bonnie Burton, zdjęcia: Tristan Manco *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **Have Fun Building Your Own Lightsaber *Anchorhead Arcade Games **Still More Songs From The Mos Eisley Cantina - autor: Mike Selinker *Best of Hyperspace **Revenge of the Sith: A Musical Journey **Star Wars Blogs Now Transmitting on Hyperspace ***Prequel Generation Questions A New Hope ***The Things You Do When You're a Kid Fascinated by Wookiees and X-Wings ***Tribute To The Hero of Star Wars: R2-D2 **Webdocs **Webcam **Photoreceptor *Bantha Tracks **Celebrating Sith **Fan.Tastic **Editorial *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Brett Rector- editor-in-chief *Gregory Harsh - associate art director *Jennifer DeGraff - managing editor *Jessica Dryden-Cook - copy editor *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Alan Anzalone - prepress manager *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Natale Russo - senior manager of circulation operations *Damon Watson - national advertising sales director *Scott Harris - southwest sales manager *Amy Gershman - east coast sales manager *Brian Racis - east coast account executive *Bob Huseby - vice president, online sales *Ilana Minkoff - southwest online sales manager *Emily Peters - northwest online sales manager *Heather McCraffery - eastern online sales manager *Jennifer Crist - online account executive *Rachel Desjardins - online account executive *Chris Trevas - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Abel Pena - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Joe Corroney - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Jonathan Rinzler - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - Lucas Licensing director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - Lucas Licensing managing editor *Linda Kelly - Lucas Licensing editor *Steve Sansweet - Lucasfilm director of content management & fan relations *Iain Morris - Lucas Licensing art editor *Leland Chee - Lucas Licensing Keeper of the Holocron *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content manager, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks *David Anderman - legal affairs ''Wydawca: IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny